Not Letting Go
by SupernaturalWinchester
Summary: After the war Harry took the DADA job, Ginny is in her 7th year and they just got back together but why is everyone trying to split them up HP/GW RW/HG DM/HG Ron bashing, cho bashing
1. Chapter 1

Harry was back at the Burrow, now the war was over he didn't have to worry about Voldemort coming after the people he cared about, he had found the Dursleys only to be told by his uncle that he was no longer their problem and if he ever tried to contact them again they would contact the police who no doubt could get in touch with Harry' freak police and have him thrown in prison or something. However before Harry left his aunt gave him the phone number to their new home and told him to call during the day if he had just needed someone to talk to about his mother as Vernon worked in the day.

Harry was currently sitting in what had been Fred and George' room playing with Teddy. After Fred died George moved out to live over the shop and Angelina, Alicia and Katie had moved in with him as there was enough room and they were all working in the shop with George anyway and he needed them around right now as he needed his friends to fall back on. Harry was happy to have Teddy with him but he was missing Ron and Hermione, they had gone off to find Hermione' parents and Ron had told her plainly that he wasn't allowing her to go alone and she consented to him going with her.

"Hi, sweetie" Ginny said walking into the room and plopping down next to Harry on the bed, that was another good thing that had came about from the end of the war, Harry had gotten back together with Ginny after the memorial for all those that died at the battle of Hogwarts as she had been in pieces after the loss of Fred and they had gone down to the tree that they had sat under in Harry' 6th year and he had just held her as she cried and tried to help her the best that he could, no one knew that Harry and Ginny were back together as they had decided first of all that it was nobodies' business if they had decided to get back together again and also they had decided to take this relationship slower than last time, of course they knew how the other felt and they still kissed and things but that was the furthest that the relationship had gone at this point.

"Hey," Harry said

"Oh hi Harry," Ginny teased "I was talking to Teddy again, I guess I should give you a signal or something when I am talking to you huh?" Harry laughed at this and then pulled her towards him and kissed her hard on the lips.

"Your mean," Harry said when they broke apart.

"But you love me for it," Ginny said with a grin.

"Definitely" Harry said with a grin

"So what do you plan on doing now that the war is over?" Ginny said "I mean you haven't done your 7th year you could come and do it with me and Hermione, that would be fun and I would get to see you more,"

Harry then rubbed the back of his neck, he knew that there was something he had forgotten to tell Ginny that he had a job, that he had been offered to him. Ironically it was teaching DADA at Hogwarts but he was sure that he had told her about it before he had accepted the offer three days ago.

"Erm Gin," he said "I already have been given a job,"

"What?" she said standing up and moving away from him "so I am thinking about getting to spend more time with you and having this relationship be different from the last one and yet you are still running away from me,"

"The job is at Hogwarts," Harry said pulling her back towards him "I am teaching defence at Hogwarts, as a teacher as in I am around the whole year,"

Ginny then giggled at this and pulled him into a deep kiss,

"Wait," she said when they broke apart "they might try and split us up, the board I mean because it wouldn't be fair a teacher dating a student."

"Then they can go and fuck themselves," Harry said "I want to be with you Ginny. I was with you before I was a professor and god willing I will be with you when I stop being a professor."

Ginny couldn't help but grin at this and she felt her eyes moisten as she leant in and kissed Harry hard on the lips.

"Good answer," she said with a grin "I didn't think about it that way,"

"They aren't monsters Gin," Harry said "Minerva already knows because I had to tell her when she offered me the job and she said so long as I don't let it affect my teaching she isn't bothered what I do in my own time with you."

Ginny smiled and kissed Harry again, he had covered all possibilities covered, he had a job, he was close to her and he was also covering that she didn't want people to know that they were together until they were ready to tell them.

"Is that you?" Ginny teased as it became obvious that Teddy had just had a poo in his nappy.

"No I think it might be you Gin," Harry teased "mine smell worse than that so it must be you,"

5 minutes later Harry and Ginny were play fighting with each other and Teddy was changed in his play pen.

"I didn't even tell you the best part," Harry said whilst he had Ginny pinned to the bed

"What?" she said

"Your dad is the liaison to Hogwarts for the ministry." Harry said "that like makes him one of the most important people in the ministry."

Then Ginny squealed and kissed him again.


	2. Chapter 2

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ginny said smirking

"You didn't ask" Harry replied and kissed her softly on the lips "so are you mad at me?"

"No" Ginny said shaking her head "at you never, plus you got my dad a new job"

"Who else would I trust?" Harry said honestly

"Well it is still nice" Ginny said and kissed Harry again

"Harry?" George said walking into the room "Ginny what are you guys doing?"

"George" Harry said quickly moving away from Ginny but Ginny crossed her arms and glared at her older brother

"What do you think we were doing George?" Ginny asked "having a tea party?"

"No I saw you kissing" George tried again "I mean you didn't tell anyone that you were back together if you are that is what I am asking" the last part of what he said was rushed as he did not want to make it awkward if Harry and Ginny weren't together and he realised this as he had been half way through what he was going to say.

"We are" they both said smiling slightly George had not been the same since Fred had died and Ginny was majorly concerned about the surviving twin as was Harry because Fred and George had always been together in every situation even when they left Hogwarts because of Umbridge they had left together but Harry knew losing family hurt when you could not remember them but George would always be able to remember Fred and the loss of his brother would hurt for a long time possibly forever.

"Ok" George said "you better look after her Harry or you will have me to deal with"

Ginny simply rolled her eyes all of her brothers had tried intimidating all of the boyfriends that she had yet Harry had still stuck around and had gotten rid of Dean Thomas himself in a sense because Dean was worried Harry was trying to steal Ginny away from him and in a sense pushed the two of them back together.

"Because that is such as scary thing George" Ginny said smiling "we are old enough to make our own decisions ok? And please don't tell anyone they don't know yet especially don't tell mum or dad"

"I promise" George said "can I ask one thing of both of you?"

Harry looked at Ginny and then back at George he knew that the twin and nodded.

"I know you have a lot of money Harry" George said "you helping with the shop proved that but I wanted to let you guys know if either of you need anything somewhere to hide from mum or dad or someone to talk to I am here"

"Thanks George" Harry said "it means a lot and you should know by now that I would do nothing that could hurt Ginny I would rather have something happen to me"

"Harry mate" George said holding his hands up in surrender "I am not criticizing mate I have known you for 7 years all I am saying is that if you are going to be with Ginny our friendship has to change a little bit cause obviously I won't ask you how dates go and stuff as it is my little sister"

"Ok" Harry said and Ginny hugged George

"Gin" George said "not that I am complaining but what was the hug for?"

"For really caring" she said "I always thought it was more to do with teasing me but you really do care about me"

"So Harry" George said "what is next for you quidditch, the ministry or Hogwarts?"

"Hogwarts teaching" Harry said smirking

"You didn't do your last year" George said obviously

"Yeah you didn't tell me either" Ginny said smiling

"The board agreed" Harry began "after I got rid of Voldemort there was no one better to teach the subject than me"

"True" George said "so could you have any job that you wanted then?"

"I don't think so" Harry said truthfully "Hogwarts owed me a favour so they are letting me teach there"

"Cool" George said "mum said they will be home soon they were at the shop dad was helping me put some wards up so that no dark wizards can enter the shop like ex death eaters"

"Do you think that it is that important?" Harry said

"There are some evil sons of bitches still out there Harry" George said

I hour later

George was downstairs talking to Charlie as he had turned up not long after George had come down the stairs from talking to Harry and Ginny. Harry and Ginny were in Harry and Ron's room kissing as no one apart from George and now Charlie knew that Harry was there so they would. Ginny was lying on top of Harry and he was running his hands down her back as they kissed.

"Harry" she groaned "we have to stop and you have to move your hands otherwise we won't be stopping anytime soon"

"Sorry" he said rolling so he was on top of her and then getting up and off of her

"I didn't say I wanted you to leave" Ginny said with a smile on her face and kissed him again however they did not notice the noise of Molly Weasley coming up the stairs

"GINNY!" she shouted "HARRY WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!"

Ginny quickly rolled out from underneath Harry and quickly confronted her mother

"Mum don't you knock" she said smirking

"HOW DARE YOU" Molly said turning to Harry "SAVIOUR OF THE WIZARDING WORLD OR NOT I WILL NOT HAVE YOU MESSING MY DAUGHTER AROUND"

At that George came running into the room to try and help Harry and Ginny as they knew that as soon as Molly started going Ginny and Harry would both be in major trouble.

"Mum" Ginny said "I kissed Harry first, after the memorial we sat down by the lake and talked and we decided to get back together"

"Oh" Molly said softening "Harry dear I didn't know"

"It's ok" Harry said truthfully

"Why did you not tell anyone?" Molly asked

"With Ron and Hermione" Harry said "and then them going to Australia we decided to wait until they came back to tell you guys"

"Oh" Molly said again and it appeared she was content with that truth

"We did want to tell you mum" Ginny said "honest"

"I understand" she said "but I have some rules for the both of you"

Ginny sighed as she knew what was coming

"You are to sleep in separate beds for a while" she said "if you both agree you are ready to be in a sexual relationship I hope that you would talk to me and Arthur first"

"Is that all?" Ginny said surprised

"Yes" Molly said "and for two reasons 1. I know I can trust you Ginny but also because it is Harry and therefore he has earned my trust and I know he would not pressure you into anything you didn't want to do if anything it could be the other way around" and then smiled at her daughter in a loving way.

"True" Harry said smirking at Molly and Ginny as he knew he would not doing anything that could hurt the family that had taken him in and treated him like their son even though he had fallen for their only daughter

"I would wipe that smirk off of your face" Ginny said with a grin "I have 6 older ..." then she stopped she had been talking like Fred was still around and he wasn't he was dead and there was nothing that she could do to bring her older brother back he was lost to them all. Forever.

"Gin" Harry said touching her arm and pulling her into a hug "it will be ok you know ... one day"

"Why did he have to die Harry?" Ginny sobbed "why my brother?"

"I don't know Gin" Harry said truthfully "I just don't know"

Molly was amazed at how quickly Harry had comforted Ginny when she had broken down but maybe she shouldn't have been as she guessed that Harry and Ginny had been close since he had saved her from the chamber that he always had time for Ginny if it was too talk or comfort and maybe with current events someone for her to vent to.

Ginny on the other hand was like an escape for Harry during the war Molly thought someone to keep him grounded and to make sure he had fun as she seemed to be the perfect mix of her brothers for Harry, she was smart and studious like Percy brave like Charlie god knows that boy had to be working with dragons, patient like Bill again to do with his job as Bill couldn't rush cursebreaking as it could take a toll on his life which would then make his wife kill what was ever left of him, also she had Ron's loyalty but a much greater understanding than her brother as he had always stood with Harry when he was accused of being the heir of Slytherin in his second year and her first, then when there was the tri wizard tournament and then when the ministry made him out to be crazy Ginny was always loyal to Harry.

Finally she knew when you could goof off like the twins and normally did breaking people out of funks and bad days or bad terms was what Ginny had done when the older boys had been at Hogwarts and even when Ron had his first year and she was all alone she was able to help the boys when they sent her letters.

Molly just hoped the others boys took it as well as Charlie and George had, George was the more surprising of the two as he had not been his usual self after Fred died which was understandable they where twins yet when Molly saw George looking at the love between Harry and Ginny it seemed like George was back to his old self again and Molly thanked whatever was doing that for that purpose as it hurt her seeing any of her children in pain. Charlie on the other hand was less concerned about Harry and Ginny's relationship he had told Molly that if Harry ever hurt Ginny he would kill him but that was all and Molly guessed it was something to do with the fact Charlie had been in Romania a lot of the time and had not seen Ginny grow up as much as he liked so he didn't think it was his right to accuse or threaten Harry with things considering how he didn't know Harry that well or this Ginny that well either as Charlie had been away when Ginny had been in the chamber he had not seen the pain and suffering that Ginny had gone through after that but Harry had been able to help her with that whenever he could and Molly was great full to him for that as he was looking after her little girl.

"Molly," Arthur said coming home from work "what's the matter?"

"Harry and Ginny are back together," she said "I am unsure what to do I love that boy like one of my own but Ginny is my own what will I do if they break up again?"

"Be impartial Molly," Arthur said "I know you have wanted this for a while but if they are not meant to be then they are not meant to be."

"I know dear," she said "but after Fred I have realised how hard it is to lose a child and I wouldn't want to push Harry away he has already lost a set of parents I would hate for him to lose us as well."


End file.
